The present invention relates to scintillator compositions and related devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to enriched Li-containing scintillator compositions suitable for use, for example, in radiation detection, including gamma-ray spectroscopy, and X-ray and neutron detection.
Scintillation spectrometers are widely used in detection and spectroscopy of energetic photons (e.g., X-rays, gamma-rays, etc.). Such detectors are commonly used, for example, in nuclear and particle physics research, medical imaging, diffraction, non destructive testing, nuclear treaty verification and safeguards, nuclear non-proliferation monitoring, and geological exploration.
Important requirements for the scintillation crystals used in these applications include high light output, transparency to the light it produces, high stopping efficiency, fast response, good proportionality, low cost, and availability in large volume. These requirements on the whole cannot be met by many of the commercially available scintillator compositions. While general classes of chemical compositions may be identified as potentially having some attractive scintillation characteristic(s), specific compositions/formulations having both scintillation characteristics and physical properties necessary for actual use in scintillation spectrometers and various practical applications have proven difficult to predict. Specific scintillation properties are not necessarily predictable from chemical composition alone, and preparing effective scintillator compositions from even candidate materials often proves difficult For example, while the compositions of sodium chloride and sodium iodide had been known for many years, the invention by Hofstadter of a high light-yield and conversion efficiency scintillator from sodium iodide doped with thallium launched the era of modern radiation spectrometry. More than half a century later, thallium doped sodium iodide, in fact, still remains one of the most widely used scintillator materials. Since the invention of NaI(T1) scintillators in the 1940's, for half a century radiation detection applications have depended to a significant extent on this material. The fields of nuclear medicine, radiation monitoring, and spectroscopy have grown up supported by NaI(T1). Although far from ideal, NaI(T1) was relatively easy to produce for a reasonable cost and in large volume. With the advent of X-ray CT in the 1970's, a major commercial field emerged as did a need for different scintillator compositions, as NaI(T1) was not able to meet the requirements of CT imaging. Later, the commercialization of positron emission tomography (PET) imaging provided the impetus for the development of yet another class of detector materials with properties suitable for PET.
As the methodology of scintillator development evolved, new materials have been added, and yet, specific applications are still hampered by the lack of scintillators suitable for particular applications. Today, the development of new scintillator compositions continues to be as much an art as a science, since the composition of a given material does not necessarily determine its properties as a scintillator, and because scintillation properties are strongly influenced by the history (e.g., fabrication process) of the material as it is formed.
Thus, there is continued interest in the search for new and useful scintillator compositions and formulations, as well as corresponding detection systems, with both the performance and the physical characteristics needed for use in various applications.